colonyfandomcom-20200214-history
Maquis
is the Season 3 premiere. It is the 1st episode of Season 3 and the 24th episode overall, of Colony. Synopsis Six months after escaping the LA Block, the Bowmans face an unexpected arrival from an unknown force. Plot Based on the official recap, please add detail and remove sensational bits as needed. Six months has passed. The Bowman family is living in a cabin in the woods with Alan Snyder. Snyder has a beard, Will has a haircut, they have chickens and a breakfast routine, and also regular surveillance of a recon drone. Will and Gracie fly-fish now. Katie and Charlie rig Ewok-style booby traps in the forests to trip up drones while Snyder lugs water “like a Masai tribeswoman,” but with more complaining. Snyder is antsy to try to hook up with Noa’s people and hand over the gauntlet, but the Bowmans plan to stay in the woods as long as it’s safe. But when a ship crashes nearby, that time appears to be coming to an end. Bram is itching to get back into the fight Scanning broadcasts on the radio, Bram picks up a station and thinks the woman broadcasting is close. He wants to reach out to her and tell her they have the gauntlet, but his parents don’t think it’s worth the risk. Snyder eavesdrops and later tells Bram he thinks he should, pointing out they can’t stay in the cabin forever. Will and Katie are reconsidering when they hear a thunderous noise outside, and rush out to see a large space ship pass overhead; it's badly damaged and crashes a few miles from them. Will realizes the RAPs have enemies Will and Snyder leave to scope out the crash to try to determine if they’re at risk of being discovered. From an observation point, they see drones attacking the downed ship. Snyder doesn’t think it looks like a host ship. He tells Will about a rumor that the Factory was being used to make space-based defensive weapons. The Bowmans are forced to evacuate On their way back to the cabin in the woods, Will and Snyder find a group of Gray Hats, the emergency response teams trained for quick deployment, preparing to hit the cabin. Snyder races back and ushers out Charlie and Grace while Katie, Will and Bram fight off the assault and then run. Will and Katie stay behind to try to buy their kids and Snyder more time to escape. When Bram catches up with Gracie and Charlie at their hidden truck, Bram is surprised when Snyder doubles back to help the older Bowmans. But says he owes them. The recon walker drones doesn't kill Will Bowman On the run from Gray Hats with Katie, Will makes a calculated bet and races into an open field, knowing the Gray Hats will have a clean shot on him. But a reconnaissance drone shows up as expected. It vaporizes the Gray Hats into puffs of blood and turns on Will and Katie. But nothing happens. It leaves them unharmed. Will tells Katie it’s not the first time a drone has spared him. Snyder reveals his agenda The Bowman family meets up at their truck but can’t risk waiting for Snyder. Meanwhile, Snyder returns to the cabin -- and to old form. He casually waltzes up in the middle of the Gray Hats and is recognized and allowed to talk to the boss on the scene. Lieutenant Garland is angry that Snyder pushed his homing beacon before completing his mission of finding the rebel station. Snyder had hoped to be rescued after six months in the wilderness, but he’s sent back to the Bowmans with a gun butt to the face to sell the cover story that he escaped. When he meets the Bowmans at their rally point, Will is skeptical of Snyder’s explanation that he escaped when a Gray Hat walked into a Bowman booby trap. He also recognizes that the team that ambushed the cabin was a strike team on a mission, not recon. But Will ignores his instincts and allows Snyder to go with them. Ready to throw down the gauntlet Driving through the forest, Bram transmitted a resistance that they have a gauntlet and are on the run. They are forced to stop when the vehicle hits the top of the road. They are curious about what could have hit so high. The radio gives voice and woman life and makes a plan to meet. Investigating the forest, Will and Katie go on the ship with something strange - and new - inside it. CastUSA Network and IMDB Main Cast * Josh Holloway as Will Bowman * Sarah Wayne Callies as Katie Bowman * Peter Jacobson as Alan Snyder * Tory Kittles as Broussard * Alex Neustaedter as Bram Bowman * Isabella Crovetti-Cramp as Gracie Bowman * Jacob Buster as Charlie Bowman Recurring And Guest Cast * John Hoogenakker as Scott Garland Co-Starring * Aason Nadjiwan as Walker Drone Lead Greyhat * Christian Dominguez as Beartrap Greyhat Episode Deaths * NA Gallery Stills This gallery is automatically generated and contains images in the category "Images from ". Images added to that category turn up in the gallery after a short time. namespace = File category = Images from Maquis format = ,%PAGE%\n,, allowcachedresults = true Videos Notes * Snyder said the Japanese applied the maxim "The enemy of my enemy is my friend" when allying with the Nazi's and it did not lead to a good outcome. * Will said in the Army Rangers " We would've secured the perimeter and then covered every square inch of that landing zone. " Trivia * "Maquis" is French for "underbrush", and is an allusion to the partisans of the French Resistance. * An S-meter is used to measure the the "Strength" of an incoming radio signal. * ERT - Emergency Response Team, Grey Hats trained for Quick Deployment * Search and Destroy: an operation in which troops searched an area and destroyed anything which the enemy might find useful * Stills of the Radio Direction Finder: Radio-direct-finder.png radio-direct-finder-1.png * Stills of Will Bowman's personal rifle: wb-rifle-1.png wb-rifle-2.png wb-rifle-3.png wb-rifle-4.png * The cassette tape deck was playing Handel's "The Arrival of the Queen of Sheba". cassette-plyr.png * Stills of Braham Bowman's personal rifle: bb-rifle-1.png bb-rifle-2.png * Stills of Alien Escape Pod: downed-alien-1.png downed-alien-2.png downed-alien-3.png * Still of RAP ship: RAP-ship.png References Category:Season 3 Episodes